1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hunting blinds and, more particularly, is concerned with a method for adapting a hunting blind cover to fit onto an existing hunting blind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hunting blinds have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,511,452, dated Jun. 13, 1950, Anderson, et al., disclosed a hunting blind shown as comprising a framework or supporting structure, a seat, and a covering preferably of a fabric material such as canvas which is so secured to and supported on the framework as to define a substantially complete enclosure therewith. More specifically, the structure is preferably formed of tubular members and includes corner posts to the ends of which are secured rail defining upper and lower horizontal frames.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,755, dated Oct. 18, 1988, Colburn disclosed a hunting blind comprising an upper frame including a peripheral frame structure, top reinforcing side members and a cross strut; gun-support bars attached to and vertically spaced from said upper frame; a bottom frame structure separably attached to said upper frame; a cover extending about said upper frame and said lower frame, said cover having a plurality of window openings, and a flap on the inside and a flap on the outside of said window openings to open or close said openings at the discretion of a hunter occupying said blind.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,705, dated Oct. 7, 1958, McClaran disclosed a portable hunting blind comprising a plurality of elongated upright legs arranged in a generally rectangular relationship and sloping inwardly slightly, a horizontal floor panel detachably secured to the upper ends of said legs, X-bracing extending between adjacent legs on each side of said blind, a unitary side wall panel detachable secured to each of the side edges of, said floor panel and extending upwardly therefrom, means detachably securing the abutting edges of each of said side wall panels together, a unitary roof panel resting on the upper edges of said side wall panels and detachably secured thereto, a sliding window arranged for horizontal movement in each of said side wall panels adjacent one side edge thereof, and a trap door formed in said horizontal floor panel for access to, said hunting bad.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,909, dated Apr. 30, 1991, Cleveland disclosed a knock-down three dimensional rectangular frame which is provided as well as an upstanding flexible material sleeve downwardly telescopingly engageable over the frame. The lower end of the sleeve is peripherally openable and removably closable and the upper and lower ends of sleeve include inwardly directed marginal flaps extending fully peripherally thereabout disposable over and under, respectively, the upper and lower ends of the skeletal frame. The sleeve is constructed of a material which may have a camouflaged design on its outer surface and which is preferably substantially air impervious.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,190, dated Apr. 25, 2000, Brown, Jr., et al., disclosed a two-person tree stand system for deer hunting, comprising a housing frame having a horizontal floor formed of peripheral rods in a rectangular access space. The housing also has a roof formed of peripheral rods in a generally rectangular configuration. A central rod with diagonal support rods forms an A-frame. The housing also has sides formed of vertical rods coupling the floor and roof with diagonal support rods. A wooden floor is positioned on the floor of the frame with an opening over the access space. The wooden floor further has a cross-strengthening brace with protruding ends receivable within recesses in the frame. A fabric roof is positionable over the roof of the frame. Four side walls are positionable over the sides of the frame.
While these hunting stands may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a cover for a hunting stand which can be removably attached to an existing hunting stand. The present invention is adaptable to fit many sizes and shapes of existing hunting stands; however, one of the common types that it is adaptable to fit is referred to as a tripod hunting stand which comprises an upper hunting stand mounted on a tripod set of legs. The present invention comprises a framework having means for attachment to the railing of the existing hunting stand. The present invention also has a canvas cover mounted thereon which cover has multiple windows provided therein.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hunting stand cover adaptable to be attached to existing hunting stands. Another object of the present invention is to provide a hunting stand cover which is adaptable to many different existing hunting stands. A further objective of the present invention is to provide a hunting stand cover which can be easily and inexpensively manufactured so as to be adaptable to an existing hunting stand.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.